


Espadas After Dark

by BeautyoftheMoon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universes, Bleach - Freeform, Dom and Sub, F/F, F/M, Kinks, Lemons, M/M, Sex, fetishes, just for fun, one shots, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyoftheMoon/pseuds/BeautyoftheMoon
Summary: Due to lack of bleach lemons and more importantly my beautiful Esapadas! Espada lemons 😌No I don't own bleach but I do own the ocs and lemons
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Original Character(s), Coyote Starrk/ Original Character(s), Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Original Character(s), Nelliel Tu Oderschvank/Original Character(s), Nnoitra Gilga/Original Character(s), Tia Harribel/Original Character(s), Ulquiorra Cifer/Original Character(s), and maybe a few non espadas eventually
Kudos: 6





	1. Sleepy Head (Coyote Starrk)

Azyel was brushing her long brown hair as she had just got done showering. It was pretty early, only 8pm. The sun setting and a cool breeze was outside. She had made sure the bedroom's window was opened before she got out. And she knew he was there waiting.

She slipped on her long blue shirt that stopped mid thigh and nothing else and stepped out the bathroom. Laying across her king size mattress was her lover. Her handsome and lazy boyfriend, Coyote Starrk. He was shirtless and spread out as the window above her dark gray headboard let the coolest breeze blow in.

He let out a relax sigh.

"Starrk! I want some dick!"

It was a beautiful night, she was beautiful with her bright brown eyes and lightly tan skin. He was beautiful as well although he hated when she called him beautiful instead of handsome.

He didn't respond though.

She let out loud sigh and stomped over.

Did I mention she was a bit bratty?

She got on the white sheets and crawled over him. Now face to face with the lazy man in her bed. Yes he has a job and worked hard but... damn it! She wants him now!

"Starrk.." she said in a sing song voice. 

"Starrk..," she whined and still no response.

She positioned herself so now her thigh was on each side of him. She removed the shirt she has on and revealed her C cup breast.

"Starrk look." She was grinning knowing he couldn't resist seeing her naked.

But he didn't budge but instead let out a snore.

She whined and bounced again. "Coyote.. please?" She took hit right hand and placed it on her left breast.

Starrk gripped and she grinned.

"Do I have to be on top for us to do it?" She poured.

"He slightly opened them beautiful eyes of his and said a quiet "yes.."

"So it's ok if I..."

He reached a hand around to grab her rear and she yelped. She understood. If she wanted it she would have to work for it.

She got off him and eagerly began unzipping his pants and pulled his black briefs down. He was semi hard due to the fact he was still sleepy.

She immediately knew how to take care of that though.

She stroked a bit and then took him completely in her warm mouth. Her head bobbing and swirling around. Her saliva mixing with his pre cum.

He let out a print up sigh and opened his eyes more to watch his soon to be wife, work him.

She enjoyed it more than most girls.

She sucked and groaned as she heard him let out a small moan.

He placed his hand on her head and played with a soft hair.

In a shaky breath he pulled her off and told her, "Sit on my face."

"Ok!" She squealed. She loved this. 

She crawled over his face and sat. His tongue began working her immediately.

"Coyote! Oh!"

She bounced on his tongue that was currently bringing her immense pleasure.

But... although it felt amazing.. this isn't what she exactly wanted. She said dick. And sigh that thought she hopped off his face.

"You're doing the work." Is all he said and put his arms behind his head.

"I know." She smirked and paved herself over him. She sat on his dick and let out a string of moans as she slid all the way down until her thighs met his hips.

And that's when the real work began.

She bounced and bounced. He was positioned just right. Hitting her spot dead on.

Her wee filled with tears and now he was fully up as he was grabbing her breast and hips.

"All yours... all yours." He said as he felt his peak coming.

With a yell she released her juices on him and soon followed, filling her.

She fell on top of him and rolled off.

Both of them panting.

"Tired?" He chuckled and she let out a sleepy yes.

She rolled to her side and closed her eyes. It was now fully night and he sat up.

"Well I'm up." He said and looked over at now the sleeping girl.


	2. Big Cat and Little Cat (Grimmjow)

It's been 6 months and she still didn't understand why he would pick her of all people. Since kindergarten she's been made fun of her weight and been told she's not pretty and of course Grimm would tell her otherwise and fuck it into her mind, she still couldn't wrap around why he wanted her. They would be graduating soon an currently needed to study for finals.

She was downstairs twisting her purple hair as he was getting off the phone with his mother.

"Hey you want a pizza? I'm starving." Grimm said and she nodded shyly.

He let out a chuckle, "Everyone eats Kira." And began dialing the pizza number.

She let out a sigh. She wish he could understand her perspective. Hot guy, 6'0, nice body, handsome face. Versus girl with average height, a little over 190, and glasses. Atleast she had pretty thick hair that stopped at lower back.

He came back in the living room and flopped on the couch. His head laying on her thigh as he stretched out on the rest of the couch.

He let out a satisfied sigh.

"Let's make out." He grinned and her milky skin turn red.

"Do you always have to be blunt?" She said as her green eyes let his.

"Kira baby, she be used to my ways by now." He laughed.

"I am but sometimes you still surprise me." She said shyly.

"One day you're gonna be throwing hella surprises at me and I'm gonna be the one acting shy."

They both laughed at that. Grimmjow being shy?

He took ahold of her head and brought it down to his to capture a kiss. Her heart skipped a beat.

They pulled away and he sat up. He pulled her closer and kissed her again. She began giggling.

"I think we got time for a quickie." He smiled and quickly removed his black shirt.

"No, study. We have to study." She whined

"No, Sex." We need to have sex." He copied.

"Grimmjow!" He was on her before she knew it. His lips attacking her short neck and she could feel his hard on.

He pulled away and took of a hold of her and placed it on his dick.

"Remember we first had sex and yelled when you saw it?"

She blushed from embarrassment. "I was virgin and that was first time I seen one in person." She huffed.

He snatched her glasses off and put them on the side table next to the lamp.

"And when I went down on you wiggled so much I thought you was gonna roll of the bed."

"W-well it tickled at first and kept telling you but you didn't listen."

"And then I tried to fuck you in the as-"

"AND THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!"

He let out a loud laugh and she crossed her arms. She remembered that traumatizing moment.

"I swear I love making you mad and then fucking you as an apology."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a book from her bag. "Study."

He grabbed her boob. "Sexy."

She let out a sigh. "I should've known when you said come over to study you meant-"

"Oh I'm sorry my brain tends to say study instead of sex with you."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine... but after we are studying. I have to pass."

"I do too and I promise we'll study afterwards."

He stood up and grinned down. "How you want it?"

"It's only a quickie."

"I know I know." He sighed.

"Hmm..missionary."

He was on her immediately as their lips crashed. He pulled her shirt up and she blushed.

"Take this off." He tugged her shirt and she did as told. Grimmjow was dominate in bed. Well dominate outside too but that's beside the point.

She removed her bra as he nouns sagged down.

He licked his lips and took one into his mouth. She moaned as he licked. He sucked the tightening pink bud. And his hand play with the other. His free hand rigged at her pants and she knew already.

Without interrupting his nipple sucking, she removed the pants and her underwear. She blushed harder but she kept reminding herself how he always played with her body and how many times he has seen her naked already.

He let her nipple go with a wet pop and pulled his pants down fast. They would use condoms sometimes but not now. He wanted to feel what was his.

He swiped his dick up and down her slit and finally pushed in.

"Ohhh!" She groaned and her hands went his head to bring him in for a kiss. It was a bit sloppy since he began pumping.

"The pizza will be here soon." She groaned. He was doing it fast. Making sure she would come.

"I swear you feel so fucking good." He groaned.

She threw her arms above her head and went and grabbed her right boob with his free hand.

"You gonna cum for me?" He said and let out a shaky breath. He was about to bust.

"Yes yes!"

She came hard and saw stars. He puppies out and cake under her thigh.

"I love having sex with you." Kira moaned.

"Likewise."

He stood up and shaky legs and pulled his pants back up. She began dressing as well.

The doorbell rang and Grimmjow went to open it. At the door was a grinning Nnoitra.

"Ugh. They sent you?" Grimmjow said as he rolled his eyes.

"Who else?" He smiled. "I been waiting."

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow asked.

Kira walked up from behind and Nnoitra peaked behind him.

"Oh that's who you was fucking!"

Kira went red with embarrassment.

Grimmjow snatched the pizza, threw the money and slammed the door.


	3. Mines (Aizen)

Aizen waited patiently for her to come out the bathroom in her room. She said she had big surprise for him. He was unsure what it could be. He had, he wanted nothing else.

He rubbed the soft comforter and sighed. It's been thirty minutes.

"Bell!" He yelled now getting irritated.

"Just one more sec!" She yelled back.

This woman...

But she was worth it.

He laid backwards on the bed and waited until he heard the door open. Finally..

He sat back up and felt all the blood rush to his groin.

Bell... came out wearing a red wine colored lingerie. One piece with thighs stockings and a garter belt.

"I wanted to try something different. So I went shopping with Rangiku and she helped me pick this out. I was hoping you'd enjoy it."

He only half listened to her as his eyes roamed her whole body.

Her tan skin, long black hair which was curly right now and golden eyes with long lashes. Her hips and thighs looked appetizing. She had a hint of blush on her face.

Bell was a bit unusual. She was awkward. Homeschool throughout school and no friends until she worked for their company and was assigned under him along with Momo.

Although Momo was the most obvious with the crush, he couldn't help but have eyes for her.

"Do you like it?" She asked a bit worried.

He said not a word but stood up.

He walked to his prey and scooped her up causing her to gasp.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He said and kissed her full lips.

He carried her to the bed and laid her down.

"Bell I must say. This was bold of you and a big surprise." He smirked and removed his glasses.

"Aizen. Do I look ok?"

"Of course. You always do. But tonight. He bent over and kissed her inner thigh. "You look edible."

"O-ok.." her face was fully red now.

It's only been a month since they start fooling around. They had to be discreet of course.

His hands began roaming around her body, not missing a single spot. He wanted this image engraved into his mind forever.

He pulled her panties to the side and swiped up by using his index finger. She gasped and he did it again.

"I'm definitely going to enjoy this." He smirked. He brushed his hair back and revealed more of his handsome face.

Bell bucked her hips a bit.

He continued swiping her slit, watching as she wiggled around.

He loved teasing her.

Bell's name suited her well.

He ripped her panties off and she gasped. "Hey! I had to pay for those.." she pouted.

"I'll buy you more." He said and began removing his shirt. Aizen had a nice body under his clothes.

She sat up and was immediately pushed back down onto her blue cover.

"Don't do nothing unless I tell you. Understood?"

She nodded and he lifted her leg up and kissed her thigh. "Good girl."

He took her other leg and lifted it up as well and positioned his head between her thick thighs.

A long lick along her slick caused her to cry out. He did it again before focusing on her clit.

The nub was being massaged beautifully by his tongue. Then was encased by his lips and sucked.

Bell bucked her hips and moved her hands to his head to massage it. She loved this.

"Aizen.. Ohh... it feels so good.." she moaned as she closed her eyes to relish in the pleasure.

His tongue swiped up and down again and found her hold. His tongue went in and was pushed in and out.

"Aizen!" She whined.

He continued and held her bucking hips down.

She was close and after one more swirl of his tongue around her clit she came.

"Ah! Ah!Ah!!"

He pulled away and watched as she trembled before from her release.

He pulled his pants down and released his throbbing erection.

"Your mines.. you know that right?"

She nodded but her eyes still closed.

"I'm not pulling out tonight." And with that he pushed in and watched her eyes become wide.

Be put her legs over his shoulders for a good angle and thrusted. Thrust after thrust and all the sweet words he whispered in her ear and pant like voice had her morning out loud.

He set legs down and pulled the teddy down so her breast could pop out. They're weren't very big, but weren't small and childish. They fitted perfectly in his hands.

He took the right one in his mouth and licked and sucked it.

Her arms clutched his head. She was about to cum again. And that she did.

He pulled out and flipped her onto her knees and hands and pushed in again.

She let out a yell due to sensitivity but took it. She didn't want to disappoint him.

His hands gripped her thick waist. He was groaning at her tightness.

"You're mines. Bell you are all mines. Understood?"

"Y-Yes!" She yelled and had drool running down her mouth.

Tears filled her eyes. Her second release was coming.

Aizen began thrusting rapidly. He was close.

Bell shouted as her second ekes she hit and she squirted on him. He came soon and pulled her tightly as he released himself into her.

Bell collapsed as did he on top of her.

"A-Aizen-"

"Hush Bell. Just bask in the pleasure and calmness.

"O-ok but you're crushing me."

He chuckled and rolled off but pulled her into an embrace.

Her face on his chest as she closed her eyes.

"I want to be yours as long as you I don't bore you." She said.

"Hmm..I doubt I'll get bored from what's mines."


	4. Feeling of Relief (Ulquiorra)

Ulquiorra sat on his bed looking down at his erection he as for two days now. No matter what he did he still had it. If it wasn’t for Nya, his new coworker, he would be in this situation. He ignored her at first due to her too chirpy attitude but now after two months he grew fond of her. And now he was waiting for her to come over for a date. Well not an actual date since they was going over some paper work.

He wore a black long sleeve button up and black pants. He took a last look in the mirror and went down stairs.

Right on time.

She knocked on his front door of his house and she was smiling. Long bleach blond curls, grey blue eyes, and white shirt and jeans on.

“Ohh! You look spiffy Ulqi!” She smiled brightly and walked in. She was use to his darker demeanor and it didn’t bother her not one bit.

She was looking around and touching everything she saw that looked interesting.

He wanted to call her a stupid girl and tell her to stop touching but he didn’t want to scare her off. He had plans.

“Nya..”

“Oh sorry..” she nervously chuckled.

“If you don’t mind we can go to my living room. Did you want anything to drink?”

“Tea? With lots of honey!” She giggled and followed him to the living room.

She flopped down on his black comfy couch and reached into her bag to pull out some files from the office.

He went to make the tea which didn’t take long since he already had hot water made.

He grabbed some honey and squirted spit in the grey tea cup. And then decided to bring it with him just in case she wanted more.

Once in the living room he eyed her as she was bent over picking up papers that slipped from the envelope.

He let out a shaky breath.

Nya turned and smiled. “Sorry I dropped some papers.”

She stood back to her full height of 5’3.

And sat back down on the couch.

He walked over and gave her the cup and sat next to her. He could smell the sweet vanilla smell coming from her.

His mouth watered.

Two hours passed and she was yawning. “I’m sorry I’m just tired. I been up since 4am.”

“Then you should get some rest.”

“Yeah.. I should but I gotta drive..” she whined.

He smirked a bit and gave her an offer. “Nya you can sleep here. Either on the couch or in my bed..with me.”

“Huh?” She blushed and gripped her shirt a bit.

“I’m sure you heard what I said since you were able to answer.”

Nya nodded. In a curious voice she asked, “Are you trying to sleep with me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

She blushed and let out a shaky breath. “So that means you...you..want me? Like me?”

He swallowed, “Yes. I want you.”

She nodded nervously, and he took ahold of her small hand. She followed him upstairs and to his room which has a large bed and nothing but black and white with a dash of green, like his eye color.

She looked around in awe and then gasped loudly when she was tossed on the bed.

Ulquiorra was on her top of her in moments and connected their lips.His hands fondled her and her hands found their way to his hair. It was soft and felt so smooth in her hands as she ran her fingers in it.

He pulled away.

He lifted her shirt up and revealed her black lacy bra. It was connected in the front and he easily undid it and let her double d cup Brest pop out. He took a nipple into her mouth and sucked and locked the right one and then switched to the left one.

She was moaning and groaning. She felt herself getting more and more wet.

“Ulqi? Can we skip foreplay and do this?” She gasped feeling a hard pinch to her nipple but it was more of a turn on.

He smirked again that day, “As you wish.”

He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, he did her pants and underwear next and seen her patch of blonde curls. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled it and his briefs down enough to let his erection out.

He placed it at her entrance and pushed in. She gasped and threw her head back. He pulled slightly out and pushed in more until he was fully sheathed.

“Ulqi!” She moaned loudly.

Although he hated that nickname he couldn’t deny how mouth he was turned on by her voice currently saying it.

His hands were placed on each side of her as he thrusted in over and over again.

Her hands pulled him down for a kiss. He groaned. A feeling began washing over him. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Nya..” he groaned.

“Yes?”

“Huh?”

“Ulqi? Ulqi?”

He was snapped out of thought. Nya, who was looking at him worriedly was shaking him.

“What happened?”

“I think you was daydreaming.” She giggled.

“Oh..right..”

“I wonder what?” She smirked and judged him.

“Mind your business.” He said and started looking at the files.


	5. Sexual Justice (Kaname)

Kaname had just returned home from walking with his dog and began getting ready for his guest to arrive.

They had met at Gin's birthday party and had exchanged numbers.

He was actually a bit nervous. He was unsure if she was only coming to visit him cause of pity. He hate getting treated like he incapable of living by his self, his boss even asked did he want to move closer to the job for less walking alone. He said absolutely not and stormed off.

His dog was barking and he knew she had come. He had finished putting on cologne and went to answer the door.

He went to answer it greeted her,"Goid evening."

"Good evening." She said and walked in. He closed the door.

"The living roomis to your left, I'll be in there in a second."

"Ok." She said and walked in.

He went to go grab the wineand glasses and headed back. It was an hour in and they were enjoying each other companies.

"So how long did you and Gin know each other?"

"I met him while we were younger but we ended up being around more than I thought he would. So I guess you can say we're friends."

"Best friends?"

"No."

She giggled and set her wine glass down. He heard the clank and did the same.

"So I have a request." She said a bit nervous.

"What would it be?"

"Since you're...you know blind...I was wondering... did you want to feel my face? You know to get a good thought of how I look?"

She was nervous and hoped he didn't take it the wrong way.

Kaname nodded. "Yes I would like that."

She let out a sigh and took ahold of us hands and put them on her cheeks, after that he took the lead. He felt every inch of her face. She had a small nose, dimples since she was smiling, arched eyebrows, full lips, and long soft hair.

"You don't have to stop there." She let out and quickly covered her mouth.

He gulped and continued to go back to her face. She was a bit nervous and yet relaxed. She had knew Kaname before Gin's party, little dies he know. They all went to school together but she was nerdy and he was more popular in school.

He continued touching her face and slowly started his way to her neck. She was blushing furiously and took ahold of his hands. Feeling a bit bold she placed them onto her collar and he felt around. Her skin was so soft and smooth.

He did his best to avoid her chest but she was not having that. She took ahold of his hands again placed them right on to her breast.

"I-" he began but was cut off.

"Trust me...I want you to feel me."

He gulped and nodded and started feeling all around her the best he could. She was smirking as if she won the lottery.

"How about we take this to your room?"

"O-" before he could finish, she placed her plump lips onto his and in return earned a moan from him.

She felt her heart beat faster. She was claiming what was rightfully hers from the start. They stood up and she followed him to his room. It was nicely decorated with a nice chair he received from his boss.

She pushed him onto the bed and quickly situated herself on top. "I'll do all the work... just sit back and relax."

She leant down and captured his lips again, and unbuttoned his black button to reveal his muscular body. It's perfect. She lent down and licked the middle of his chest to his neck where she nipped and sucked where she please.

His hands went to her back where's he pushed his hands underneath her shirt and rubbed her back. She groaned and pulled her shirt off and stood up to pull her jeans and laced pink panties off. She knelt between his legs and began unbuttoning his pants to which he stiffened. She smirked devilishly and used her teeth to pull his boxer briefs down. Sprang up was member and she let out a shaky breath and made her way back up. They had all night for reading but now she wanted what she longed for, for so long.

She positioned her self right above him and slowly eased down. He hissed at her tightness and how wet she was. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began bouncing.

His hands made their way back to her breast and let out a few moans as well as she did.

The bed creaked and the moonlight shined brightly into his room as well as onto them.

She cried out his name over and over again, she felt herself getting closer and closer into the pure bliss approaching.

Kaname hands were now squeezing her ass and he felt he was close to.

"K-Kaname... I'm about to cu- ahhh!" She releases her juices onto him and he followed suit by releasing into her. They both panted and he quickly realized what happened.

"Don't worry. I'm on the pill or I would had jumped off." She chuckled and laid across him to kiss him.

"Thank you for the night." Kaname said and kissed her back.

"Don't worry, there's more to come. No pun intended." They both chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
